


Jon's Sunrise

by SalemDae_45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is looking at the sunrise, in the company of his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon's Sunrise

Jon gazed at the sky.  He admired the colors of dark orange colliding with gray.  A Monet’s painting: breathtaking and surreal, igniting all his senses.     

He smiled, feeling Ygritte’s fingers intertwined with his.  He brought their entwine fingers to his lips.   

She laid her head on Jon’s shoulder. Her lips caressed the underside of his chin.   

Jon shivered, as a gentle hand kneaded his bended knee.  He wrapped his arms around Robb’s waist and pulled him close.  He kissed Robb’s forehead, inhaling the raspberry scent of his hair.   

Slowly Jon closed his eyes and exhaled.  

His two loves.   

His sunrise.


End file.
